1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state imaging device, a method of driving the solid state imaging device, and an image pickup apparatus, and, more particular to a line-sequential solid state imaging device that reads out pixel signals by a unit of row according to vertical scanning, a method of driving the solid state imaging device, and an image pickup apparatus.
The image pickup apparatus refers to a camera module including a solid state imaging device serving as an imaging device, an optical system for focusing image light of a subject on an imaging surface (a light-receiving surface) of the solid state imaging device, and a signal processor of the solid state imaging device and a camera system mounted with the camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a line-sequential solid state imaging device, for example, a CMOS image sensor that reads out pixel signals by a unit of row according to vertical scanning, driving for clipping out a given row range of a pixel array section and reading out only pixel signals in the row range is performed for the purpose of coping with plural angle of view formats, for the purpose of reading out pixel signals at high speed, for the purpose of correcting hand-movement blurring, and the like (see, for example, JP-2000-350101).